


Armed for the Wedding

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega Hannibal, Omega Nigel, Romantic Comedy, non-cannibal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sequel to Omiai, mostly about preparation for the wedding and the wedding itself.  Things go mostly OK . . . mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the living room, Robert Lecter opened a polished antique trunk made of mahogany where certain heirlooms were stored. . His nephews and niece stood behind him, curious. Robert pulled out a sword in its sheath.

“What is that for?” said Mischa.

“It’s a sword the father of the Omega wears as he walks his Omega son or daughter down the aisle. It’s ceremonial but in the old days, other Alphas other than the bridegroom would try to kidnap the Omega so this helped the father fend them off. The daggers are for the Omega to use, short-range weapons since the intruding Alpha is less likely to keep his distance,” said Robert as he pulled out two short daggers whose handles were made of ebony and gold.

“Do I get a machine gun?’ said Mischa.

Robert sighed. “You get to be the maid of honor. This is a wedding, not a murder spree.”

“Does Will have a weapon?”

“I did ask him if he would like one but he said that the only thing he wanted to carry that day were the wedding rings.”

“I’m sure that he finds his fists to be sufficient protection,” said Hannibal. 

“I’m sure,” said Robert, “that we will not have to actually use these weapons.”

“How about Franklyn?” said Mischa. 

Nigel groaned at hearing that name. “I really am going to use the dagger if he dares to show up.” 

“I will be sure to get security to firmly turn him away,” said Robert. He hadn’t even introduced the twins to that man but had briefly mentioned that he was looking for a proper Alpha for them when Franklyn had taken one look at them and eagerly volunteered. Franklyn wasn’t even an Alpha but someone fixated on gaining all the outward signs of being one. He had been disgustingly persistent, unable to take “no” as an answer. Robert had to use his high society connections to make Franklyn aware that any more attempts to harass the family into setting up a meeting would result in him being a social pariah not only in Baltimore but the entire length of the Eastern Seaboard. Franklyn finally slunk off but not without weeping and wailing in a way that set Robert‘s teeth on edge. 

“There are others we have to consider,” said Hannibal. “We must also make sure Tobias does not crash the wedding as well. While his sister may come, Mason Verger would spend the entire time destroying the furniture and is definitely barred from entering.”

Robert briefly wondered if he should tell the twins about Matthew. However, he heard that Matthew had moved on and was dating one of Will’s friends, Peter. He decided to hold his tongue in the meantime, especially since Will had chosen Matthew to be the best man. Robert had suggested that Matthew take Peter as his plus one for the wedding, hoping to short circuit any last minute declarations of eternal love. “Is the guest list firmed up?”

“Yes,” said Hannibal. “Despite our best efforts, the wedding party will be somewhat lopsided.”

“It can’t be helped,” said Robert. Most of the people Will knew were co-workers or people he knew through having so many dogs with the remainder being a few friends like Matthew and Peter. Meanwhile, Robert had to invite certain people from his social circle to avoid offending them. Not only that, but both Hannibal and Nigel knew people from school. Even Mischa wanted to put a few of her friends on the guest list. As a result, the Lecters’ guests outnumbered Will’s ten to one. Fortunately, Will was quite understanding, stating that he had nobody but himself to blame for this.

Everything else had been settled. The chapel and reception hall had been reserved. The caterer and the wedding cake had been chosen. Suits and a dress for Mischa had been picked and appointments for last minute alterations had been scheduled so everybody could look their best. The justice of the peace had been contacted. Flowers and decorations had been ordered. Even the itinerary for the honeymoon had been nailed down with a week each to be spent in Florence, Bucharest and Vilnius, the capital of Lithuania. 

Now, thought Robert, It just has to go according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

“Matthew?” said Peter as he cooked four all beef hot dogs on his barbecue grill in his backyard. He also put the buns on the grill to toast them. 

“Yes, Peter?” said Matthew as he put four bottles of beer into a bucket of ice. .

“Are you sure you’re all right with being Will’s best man at the wedding?”

“I am his best friend. I should be there for him.”

“I thought you didn’t care for the Lecters.”

Matthew shrugged. “I don’t. I think they’re pushing him to be someone he’s not and I don’t care for that. However, I'm not the one marrying them and I can’t attend if I can’t hold my tongue.”

“So, you’re not going to scream Will’s name repeatedly, grab his hand and escape together on a bus?” He said this all with a smile but he genuinely felt a little off-balance. They had just been dating for the past two months. He liked Matthew but worried about investing himself too much into what could be someone else’s rebound.

Matthew rolled his eyes. “Just give me a hot dog, you goof.”

***  
“Hey, America’s New Top Model,” said Beverly when she saw Will sitting at the corner table at the Italian restaurant they had arranged to meet. She was flanked by her husbands Jimmy and Brian, who waved at him.

Will scowled but had to admit to himself that having both Hannibal and Nigel give him a makeover and a brand new wardrobe had greatly improved his presentation. He was wearing a smart dark wool jacket with matching slacks and an ivory cashmere scarf. “Hi, guys.” 

“Where are your fiances?” said Beverly.

“They’re looking for parking but should be in any moment,” said Will. Will saw Nigel and Hannibal walk through the door. “There they are.”

The trio turned to see them before looking back at Will. “They’re Omegas?” said Beverly.

“Yes, I know they’re a little big for Omegas," said Will.

“A little?” said Jimmy. 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “I thought Jimmy and I were on the large size for Omegas.”

Nigel kissed Will on his left cheek while Hannibal kissed Will on his right before they sat down on each side of him. “Hello, sweetheart,” said Nigel.

“Will, are these your friends?” said Hannibal.

“Yes,” said Will. “Nigel, Hannibal, these are my friends and co-workers, Beverly Katz, Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price. Hannibal is the one who’s wearing a plaid suit and Nigel is the one wearing the Metallica T-shirt.”

“We’re glad to finally meet you,” said Beverly. 

“I also am glad to meet his friends. He has been most complimentary,” said Hannibal. 

“You’ve really cleaned him up,” said Brian.

“It sounds like you approve,” said Hannibal.

“I do.”

“As Omegas, we should always strive to keep our Alpha in peak condition,” said Hannibal.

“That sounds very traditional,” said Beverly.

“Your husbands don’t do the same for you?” said Nigel. 

“They know I can take care of myself for the most part. Will needs a bit more help.”

“I do not!” said Will even as both Hannibal and Nigel chuckled. 

“Looks like they agree with me.”

“So, are you coming to the wedding?” said Will.

“Of course,” said Beverly. “We just have to go shopping for something appropriate to wear.”

“I happen to know a delightful little shop you might be interested in,” said Hannibal as he handed her his card. “He’s my personal tailor.” 

“Oh, thank you.” She put the card in her purse.

“Have you introduced Will to any of your friends?” said Brian.

“We plan to, this Saturday. We have many people to introduce him to,” said Hannibal.

“Will, looks like your social calendar’s going to get busy,” said Brian.

“I must confess that I don’t see why more people don’t see his many charms.”

“We should be happy they don’t,” said Nigel. “I like having him all to ourselves.”

“Point taken,” said Hannibal.

“Anyway, it’s unusual for an Alpha and her Omegas to work at the same place. Did you meet each other there?” said Nigel.

Brian said, “Yeah, we were all going through a bunch of matchmaking meetings but nobody clicked until we all ended up working at the same place. Jimmy and I were working there for a while until Beverly transferred in. We‘ve become a great team on and off work ever since.”

“So you and Jimmy never dated Will?”

Brian blinked in surprise and seemed to choke back a laugh. “Uh, no. The lack of interest was mutual.”

“Nigel!” said Will. 

“I’m sorry, darling.” 

A waitress came by and said, “Can I get you something to drink?”

***  
As Hannibal and Nigel toweled Will dry from his shower, Will said, “I wonder if I should ask everybody at the party if any of them has ever dated either of you.”

“I said I was sorry,” said Nigel, kissing the back of Will’s freshly scrubbed neck then began toweling his shoulders. “Besides, your friends didn‘t seem to mind.”

“Do you like them?”

“I found them interesting and courteous,” said Hannibal. 

“The story about the woman obsessed with bees was gruesome yet hilarious,” said Nigel.

Will sighed. “I’m glad. However, I’m afraid that your friends will think you mad for choosing someone like me.”

“Then they will no longer be our friends,” said Hannibal. 

“I’ll kick the ass of anybody who disrespects you,” said Nigel. “Anybody who insults you insults the both of us.”

“You don’t have to . . .” said Will.

“We’re a package deal,” said Nigel. “Love me, love my Alpha.”

Will kissed Nigel then Hannibal. “Maybe the party won’t be so bad.”

“Now let us dress you,” said Hannibal, a small smile illuminating his face.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. and Mrs. Komeda, I would like to introduce you to my fiance, Will Graham,” said Hannibal. He and Nigel stood on opposite sides of Will, making sure to subtly wave away people they didn’t want to bother him while welcoming those they trusted to make a good impression. Mr. and Mrs. Komeda fell into the second category.

“I am so happy to meet you,” she said. “Both of them had been on the mysterious side about what you were like. An FBI agent?”

“I rarely work in the field. Actually, I teach at the Academy," said Will. He was a little apprehensive about being at a party celebrating the new Opera season as he knew little about the subject and had never gone to one. 

“Do you talk about blood spatter and ballistics?” said Mr. Komeda. “I watch a lot of police procedurals.”

“The people I work with actually deal with that kind of forensics. I tend to talk more about how killers think and the ‘why’ rather than the ‘how.’”

“Oh, profiling,” said Mr. Komeda. “That’s so fascinating.”

“I think Will would prefer to talk about things other than work at this party,” said Hannibal.

“I’m terribly sorry.”

Will was quietly relieved at Hannibal‘s interruption. “It is an interesting line of work but not without its drawbacks.”

“You’re not going to ask for a dinner party?” said Nigel.

Mrs. Komeda said, “I know that you two will be far too busy planning a wedding to do any such thing . . . I will hope for one after the three of you come back from your honeymoon. Where are you going?”

“Italy, Romania and Lithuania.”

“I envy you. Mr. Komeda won’t be free to travel until the fall.”

“It can’t be helped, my dear,” said Mr. Komeda.

“I will be sure to get you a souvenir,” said Hannibal.

“Thank you,” said Mrs. Komeda. 

As they walked away from the middle-aged married couple after a few more minutes of light banter, Will let out a shaky sigh. “That wasn’t bad,” he said.

“They have excellent taste and do not presume too much,’ said Hannibal. “They have been friends of my uncle ever since he moved the family to Baltimore.” 

“Oh, it looks like she came by herself,” said Nigel.

“Who?” said Hannibal.

“Margot Verger,” said Nigel as he tilted his head towards who he was talking about.

Margot was wearing her hair down and had a burgundy and gold floor-length gown with a gold and ruby necklace. She caught sight of them, smiled and walked towards them. “Nigel, Hannibal, and . . .”

“This is Will Graham, our fiance,” said Hannibal.

Will and Margot shook hands. “Hi,” said Will.

“Nice to meet you. So, you’re taking on both of them?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Ambitious. You know what you three look like?”

“What?” said Nigel.

“You look like two bodyguards protecting a celebrity client.”

Will bit his lip to keep from laughing while both Nigel and Hannibal pouted at that statement.

“So where’s your beloved brother Mason?” said Nigel, voice thick with sarcasm.

“You haven’t heard?” said Margot.

“Heard what?” 

“He went on a private guided safari, got bored and took some acid, then decided that he wanted to jump out of the jeep to pet the lions. The lions decided to use him as a chew toy.”

Will wanted to say the usual things one says when you hear that someone’s close relative has been in a ghastly incident but he could tell by how everybody else was reacting that all of them utterly loathed Mason. “That’s terrible,” he said, leaving it ambiguous whether he thought it was terrible that the man was mauled or terrible because he thought it was insanely stupid to take an illegal drug then run towards wild animals big enough to kill you and irritate them.

“Yes, it is. He’s in a coma and the doctors don’t know how long he’ll remain in one,” said Margot with a small little smile on her face. 

“I see,” said Hannibal. “That would leave you in charge of everything in the meantime.”

“Yes,” she said. She seemed to catch sight of someone and waved. “I’m sorry but I have to talk to . . .”

“Go ahead,” said Nigel.

“So, just how awful is this guy?” said Will after she had walked out of earshot.

“I’m glad you didn’t immediately judge her. Their family is traditional in the worst way, the first son is the end-all, be-all, no matter how unworthy. According to their father’s will, her brother was given all the money and complete control of the porcine meat empire and has often exploited his power to make her rather miserable. She has tried to leave his circle of influence but he has also gone out of his way to keep her under his thumb. There has also been persistent rumors that due to his money and influence he has committed various serious crimes yet pulled enough strings to keep himself from being investigated. Believe us when we say that he is not someone to waste your pity on," said Hannibal.

“What Hannibal is saying is true. We’ve both witnessed several examples of his loathsome behavior,” said Nigel. 

“I see,” said Will. He had worked enough cases to know that even the most reputable and wealthiest families could have dark secrets. 

“Hannibal, look!” hissed Nigel as he gestured towards a portly bearded man with curly brown hair.

Hannibal scowled. “How did he get an invitation?”

“Who is he?”

“He’s Franklyn Froideveaux . . . He’s an Omega chaser,” said Nigel, using a slang term for Betas who chased after Omegas. 

“Not only that but he barely acknowledges that we have completely and utterly rejected him,” said Hannibal. “He pretends to be harmless but he is persistent like a mosquito.”

Franklyn saw them and hustled over only to have Hannibal and Nigel step in front of Will to block him.

“Go the fuck away, Franklyn,” said Nigel in a low voice.

“Why must you always swear at me like that?” said Franklyn, his lower lip trembling. “I have done nothing to deserve any of this. I just wanted to say that I will congratulate you on your engagement even if I think you have picked poorly.”

“Franklyn . . .” said Hannibal.

“I am always available if you happen to break the engagement.”

Will gently pushed them aside so he could talk to Franklyn. “You should go away and leave them alone. For your information, it isn’t very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living.”

Franklyn gasped then turned rather pasty before quickly scuttling off to a distant corner.

“Will, that was so hot,” said Nigel. 

“I shouldn’t have said that,” said Will.

“Hush,” said Hannibal.

***  
“I know that all the arrangements have been made,” said Matthew as Will put a plate of shrimp and grits in front of him. They were at Will’s house and sitting at his dining table.

“Yes, they’ve been really good about that,” said Will as he sat down with his own plate. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about arranging these things.”

“There’s one thing that they forgot,” said Matthew before picking up a spoon and taking bite of the creamy grits and tasty shrimp.

“What?”

“A bachelor party for you.”

“Oh . . . Oh!” said Will. “They’re really not going to like that.”

“They’re all about tradition so they should totally be down with it,” said Matthew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://io9.com/the-photographer-who-took-this-picture-barely-escaped-w-1697051937 has a picture taken by a man who just barely avoided being eaten by a lion. Great picture but never step outside of your jeep. 
> 
> Putting him into a coma is less toxic for her and keeps him from trying to order people to mess with her from his wheelchair.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know I don’t particularly like parties.” Especially a party that I will pay a huge price for, thought Will. 

“It’ll be a party especially designed for you. I’ll make sure to get some bottles of the best whiskey. Maybe even a box of Cuban cigars and a steak dinner at a real steak house. Maybe we could do some paintball or white river rafting.”

“So far so good,” said Will. 

“Then we’ll go to a club with strippers.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t.”

“Last chance, man.”

“You don’t understand. Omegas can smell infidelity, literally. I actually want the marriage to happen.”

“Smell infidelity?”

“It’s like their olfactory systems are psychic.”

Matt groaned. “I’m not talking about sex per se. I’m talking about taking a long, good look at what you’ll be missing out on.”

The door bell rang. “Excuse me,” said Will before he got up and went to the door. Upon opening it, he was extremely surprised to see one Frederick Chilton. 

“Oh, Will, I hear that my invitation has been misplaced,” said Chilton.

“Misplaced?” said Will. “What invitation?” For a few seconds, he really did not have any idea what Chilton was talking about, so foreign was the idea of Chilton wanting to spend any time with him other than to put him in a cell, prod his gray matter both literally and figuratively, and write a paper on it. 

“You are getting married, are you not?”

“That’s true.”

“Beverly, Jimmy and Brian have been invited . . .”

Crap, thought Will. He must’ve overheard them talking about it. “I didn’t think you’d want to go. It’s not like we associate much outside of work.”

“Actually, I know the Lecters. We often go to the same opera and other social events. It seems to have gotten lost in the mail.”

Oh, thought Will. They must’ve left him off the guest list on purpose and he‘s trying to do an end run by getting me to invite him. “I’ll just have to ask them about that,” said Will. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m having lunch with someone . . .” Will began shutting the door only to find closure blocked by Chilton’s foot.

“No, no, no, you can’t leave me the only person not invited.”

“What are you talking about? It’s going to be a small and intimate affair. Only a few people are invited.” Relatively, Will thought as he tried to kicked Chilton‘s foot away from the door. “You don’t even like me.”

“It’s one more thing I’m going to be left out of,” said Chilton. 

“Is someone trying to talk you into accepting Jesus into your heart?” said Matthew, who had been wondering what was taking Will so long. 

“No, it’s Chilton,” said Will.

“Oh, him. Let me handle him.” 

Will immediately jumped out of the way of the door so Chilton, who was trying to push his way into the house, stumbled into the house, yelping with fright.

Matthew put Chilton into a headlock and said, “I’m going to escort you back to your car now.” 

“Noooooooooo!” screamed Chilton as he flailed uselessly at Matthew as he was forcibly led away from the house.

***  
“I went to that tailor shop Hannibal recommended,” said Beverly as she had coffee with Will at the Hart’s Desire coffee shop. 

“Yes, and . . .” said Will.

“The suits are hand-made. Every stitch is either by hand or an antique sewing machine.”

Will had a hunch where this conversation was going. “Let me guess, too expensive.”

“One suit would cost a couple thousand dollars. I saw a suit that was being made for another client and it was a work of art but just too much especially since I'd have to dress both of them that way and then there's nothing in the budget for my dress . . . I know that he’s the type to notice none of us are wearing a suit from his tailor.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t make a fuss and that he understands. He's not going to uninvite you over this.”

“Good,” she said. “I heard you’re having a bachelor party thrown by Matthew.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t see Nigel or Hannibal being too happy about that.”

“They weren’t.” Will could see them with their mouths pressed into a thin, unhappy line. 

“So, what are you going to do?”

“They don’t mind a party held for me by people who know me but they drew the line at any, ah, touching.”

“Touching?”

“Matthew wants to go to a strip club.”

“Ah.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I say that we will kill Matthew Brown,” said Nigel before aggressively biting into a bagel with lox, capers and a thin schmear of cream cheese. He was sitting with the rest of his family at his uncle's dining table. 

Robert sighed. “Not unless you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars, waiting for the occasional conjugal visit.” Damn that man, he thought. “You could have said no.”

“We didn’t want to disappoint him. It’s not like he has had many parties held in his honor,” said Hannibal. “It would seem like we don’t trust him.”

“If you trust him then what’s the problem? You did mention he didn’t really want to go to a club like that.”

“It’s not Will we don’t trust, it’s that bird man of his,” said Nigel after swallowing.

Robert groaned to himself. So this is what being a father-in-law is like, he thought. He wondered if it was too late to send both of them to a distant monastery on an isolated island. 

“Uncle Robert!” said Mischa, running into the dining room. 

“What is it?”

“There’s an angry horde on our lawn!”

“A horde?”

Robert walked to the front of the house and looked out the window. “It looks like a dozen of your brothers’ former suitors have shown up to protest their final choice.” He idly thought that would be an interesting idea for a reality show. 

“Should we call the cops?” said Mischa.

“No,” said Robert. “I will take care of this. I would prefer that everybody else stay in the house and shut the door behind me.” He might share their feelings on a certain level but he was not going to tolerate anybody challenging his nephews’ choice simply because they were Omegas. 

Robert walked out of the house and said, “What is it that you want?”

James Gray, a famous artist who specialized in murals with religious themes, stepped forward. “I can not believe that you are wasting both your nephews on a policeman of dubious nature.” There were murmurs of agreement among former suitors. “He is a defective Alpha who can not financially support his spouses nor shows any exceptional qualities that his Omegas can take pride in.”

“You will not talk about Will Graham that way,” said Hannibal. He and his brother had walked out of the house after Mischa had told him what their uncle was doing. 

“We did not want you before we met Will Graham and we don’t want you now!” said Nigel.

“I am claiming this by the right of combat. I as an Alpha . . . Ahhhh!” he yelled when Nigel and Hannibal rushed him, picked him up over their heads and threw him into the nearby bushes, leaving the man mostly unhurt but his pride and arrogance utterly dead.

Another suitor rushed forward, only to have Hannibal flip him so he landed flat on his back so hard it knocked the breath out of him. 

After that display of Omegan loyalty and martial prowess, the other Alphas grumpily drifted away. 

"You were to stay in the house," said Robert.

"They went away, didn't they?" said Nigel.

"That's really not the point!" said Robert. He made a mental note to have the sword and the daggers professionally sharpened. 

"Hi, there!"

The Lecters turned to see Chilton walking towards the house.

“Are you here to fight for Nigel’s and Hannibal’s hand in marriage?” said Robert.

“What? No! I was just wondering if my invitation got lost in the mail.”

An idea popped into Hannibal’s head. Hannibal took Nigel aside and whispered into his ear. Nigel widened his eyes then smiled. 

***

“Nigel, Hannibal, what are you doing here?” said Will as he walked towards his house after a day at the lecture hall. 

“You don’t want us here?” said Nigel, pouting.

“I’m always happy to see you guys,” said Will, feeling rather relieved to see both Nigel and Hannibal in a better humor than the last time he saw them.

“We made you dinner,” said Hannibal as Nigel took Will’s briefcase and opened the door. 

Will walked in and they walked in after him. Hannibal helped Will out of his jacket and put it on the tree stand as Nigel put his briefcase on his desk. 

Will sighed with pleasure at the smell coming from the kitchen. “What are you making?”

“Just peasant fare,” said Hannibal. “Oxtail with grits and a romaine salad.” Hannibal went into the kitchen, plated the food and brought three dishes back to the table that had already been set.

As they sat down for dinner, Nigel said, “An interesting thing happened today.”

“Interesting?” said Will.

“More than a dozen of our former suitors came to our house to protest our choice.”

“That’s terrible. Did you call the cops?”

“No, we took care of it ourselves. We told them that even if we had never met you, they would still be unacceptable. However, we became concerned that they might go to your house later so we decided to stay the evening.”

“That’s so sweet of you both,” said Will. 

“You are our Alpha. It is our job to take care of you.” 

“If they do show up here, let me handle it. That‘s what I‘m here for. Let me take care of you, too.“ Will turned to Nigel and gave him a peck on the lips before turning to Hannibal and giving him one. “Now let’s eat.”

“Oh, another funny thing happened after we sent the other suitors away.”

“What?” said Will as he looked at the snifter of cognac that was served after a very satisfying meal.

“Chilton came to the house.”

“Chilton?”

***  
“About that bachelor party . . .” said Peter as he put a slice of sausage pizza on his plate and one on Matthew’s. Matthew was staying the night at his house and binge watching horror movies.

“Yes?”

“I think that perhaps we shouldn’t go to the strip joint afterwards. Besides there’s the problem of one half of the guests preferring female strippers and the other half preferring men. Besides from what you told me, it makes Will feel a little uncomfortable.”

“Bachelor parties are about mercilessly teasing the groom and his impending loss of bachelorhood.”

“I think it should be like a bon voyage party, a celebration of a long journey that may take a life time,” said Peter. “Matthew?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you still in love with Will?”

“He’s getting married.”

“That doesn’t answer the question,” said Peter. 

“I’ve liked him for a long time but I know that it’s not going to happen. I’ve been putting those feelings away.”

“I see.”

“I like you, Peter. I’m not the type to spend time with someone I don’t enjoy being with just because I don’t want to be alone. Standing up against Ingram for your friend . . . That’s the kind of guy I like.”

Peter smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Gray is the guy who made that eye sculpture out of people that made Hannibal go "I love your work." He is not doing crazy things like that in this verse. Weird things, definitely, but not murderous things.


	6. Chapter 6

“What is he doing here?” said Brian to Will as he pointed at Chilton standing in the distance by himself. A dozen men, all invited guests for Will's bachelor party, were all standing in front of Matthew's house. 

“I invited him,” mumbled Will.

“Exactly why did you invite him?” said Jimmy. 

“Nigel and Hannibal insisted.”

Brian narrowed his eyes. “Did the insistence involve sex?”

“Something like that.” Will briefly thought of Nigel slipping underneath the dining table when Will had protested adding Chilton to the bachelor party and the wedding list. Nigel had then used . . . persuasive means to harden his cock to soften his resistance to the issue. Meanwhile, Hannibal had whispered erotic filth in his ear and massaged his shoulders. It felt less like a defeat then it should.

“So, what are we doing today?”

“I rented a boat that’s full of whiskey, beer and Cuban cigars. We also have a designated driver who is also the captain for said boat so we don’t have to stay too sober.”

A bit of cheering ensued.

“Also, you have the choice of Grand Theft Auto, a few sports games and some first person shooter games. People who don’t like video games can grab some sun on top of the deck or go fishing. I’ve got swim trunks who want to take a dip in the lake. Then after a fun, relaxing day, we are going to a steak house.”

“Any strippers?” said Brian.

“Sorry, no. Will was pretty insistent on that,” said Matthew.

“Boo,” said a few of Peter’s vet tech friends. 

“You’re just going to have to make do with booze, violence and meat,” said Matthew. 

“On a boat,” said Peter.  
***  
“Hannibal?” said Mischa as they were sitting on a bench while Will’s dogs ran around the dog park. Nigel was at an ice creamery, buying them all cones.

“Yes, Mischa.”

“If Will is having a party to celebrate the wedding, why aren’t you and Nigel having a party? I could totally host it!”

Hannibal smiled at her indulgently. “Will actually suggested it but we have parties all the time and Will has already let us plan the wedding to our liking so it seemed over-indulgent. Also . . .”

“Also?”

“Nigel and I were afraid that if we had one, word would spread and that horde of Alphas would come back to spoil the celebration.”

“Oh.” 

“Do not worry, I will throw a party after we come back from the honeymoon.”

***  
“So, how are you enjoying the party?” said Matthew as he walked towards Will and handed him a beer. 

Will smiled. “I’m enjoying it.” After a whiskey tasting of four different but extremely delicious whiskeys and puffing on a Cuban cigar, he had been spending much of the day fishing over the side of the boat, waiting for a bite, and drinking beer. Other than Brian and Jimmy, who were taking in some sun, everybody else was below deck, relaxing with video games or a casual game of poker. “How could you afford this?”

“I didn’t buy the boat. I got a deal on the rental from a client. And the guests chipped in. I made Chilton pay a little extra.”

“I’ll be sure to throw you a party just as good as this one when it’s your turn,” said Will.

The captain said, “We should be sailing back to shore if we want to make it on time for the reservation.”

“That’s fine,” said Matthew. 

They both stood up as the captain adjusted the sails. The boat slowly chugged its way back to shore under the power of its engine. As the ship got closer to the docks, Will said, “Why is there a huge cake there?”

“I didn’t order it,” said Matthew.

“It looks like one of those cakes a stripper jumps out of,” said Peter, who had just come up. 

“Please, I wouldn’t do something that cheesy. Maybe it‘s a practical joke by the twins?” said Matthew.

“I can’t see Nigel and Hannibal doing this kind of practical joke,” said Will.

“I’ll check out what’s going on when we get there.”

Once the ship was safely docked, Matthew was the first one off the ship. Everybody else had decided to come up on deck to check out the weird, obviously inedible six-foot tall cake on the pier. Matthew started smacking the cake. “Hey, who’s in there?”

The hidden door of the cake flew open to reveal Franklyn wearing only a deep purple sparkly banana hammock.

“Oh, crap,” said Jimmy.

“Isn’t this Nigel and Hannibal’s bachelor party?” said Franklyn.

“No, it’s mine!” yelled Will.

“Tobias lied to me!” Franklyn screamed before running away.

“What the fuck!” said Matthew.

“Oh, I need some more booze now,” said Chilton.


	7. Chapter 7

“Excuse me, I‘ll be back,” said Chilton as he got up from the restaurant table just before dessert. Everybody acknowledged his leaving before returning to talk to each other. 

Chilton quickly went to the restaurant’s bathroom, hid in a stall, and took out his cell phone. He switched it on. 

“Hello?” said the voice on the other end.

"It's me, Chilton."

“So, did Matthew hire a stripper or go to a gentlemen’s club?” said Hannibal.

“No, though for some reason, someone left a giant fake cake with an almost naked Franklyn inside it on the dock. Neither Matthew nor Will were expecting that.”

Chilton heard Hannibal do the closest thing to a guffaw he ever heard him do. “You didn’t happen to take a picture of that?”

“No, that’s not an image that I particularly wanted to keep.”

“Well done, we will be reserving you a spot for you and a plus one. Good night, Chilton.”

The call over, Chilton put the phone back into his pocket only to see the captain of the boat who had also driven them to the restaurant standing outside the stall. “Interesting conversation,” he said.

“Oh, I was just talking to a patient . . .”

“About Will’s bachelor party? I doubt that very much,” said the man smoothly. “I have no intention of telling on you if that’s what you’re worried about. I just don’t like being bullshitted. You were talking to either Hannibal or Nigel, weren‘t you?”

“Hannibal,” said Chilton, feeling very nervous.

“As I said, I’m not interested in getting you into trouble. Look, we’ve got off on the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself. My name is Anthony Dimmond. And while everybody’s been calling you by your last name, I don’t remember your first.”

“It’s Frederick,” said Chilton, finally relaxing a little. 

“Nice to meet you, Frederick. As bachelor parties go, it’s been pretty sedate.”

“A little bit,” said Frederick. While he knew his report pleased Nigel and Hannibal and secured an invite, he half wished that Matthew had taken them to a gentlemen’s club with a VIP room as part of a bachelor party package.

“Are you interested in a different kind of party? After this one ends,” said Anthony.

Frederick raised an eyebrow before smiling. 

***  
“He’s late,” muttered Nigel. He and Hannibal were again staying at Will’s house. The dogs, for the most part, were sleeping in the living room. 

“He’s not a child. He does not have a curfew,” said Hannibal though he too felt a bit discomfited by the fact it was rather late. Hannibal heard the sounds of a vehicle, pulled the curtains of the front windows back, and saw the party bus drop off Will in front of the house. “He’s home,” said Hannibal. 

Once Will was about to put his key in the lock, Hannibal opened the door and kissed Will while surreptitiously taking a big sniff. He smelled a mixture of whiskey, cigar smoke, grilled beef and the casual contact of a dozen men but nothing that bespoke of anything more than that. “Enjoy your party?” He said, feeling more relaxed now.

Will nodded as he walked in. “Yes, though something strange happened.”

“Oh?” said Nigel.

“Franklyn turned up wearing nothing but a thong.”

“How disturbing,” said Hannibal, trying not to laugh. 

“He blamed Tobias for misleading him but I wonder how he found my party and why he thought it was your party and not mine.”

“I did talk about your party to Mrs. Komeda and a few of our friends. Tobias must have overheard . . .”

“I don’t know who Tobias is,” Will said.

Nigel said, “Tobias runs a music shop and donates a great deal to the opera. He often goes places with Franklyn though I can’t say they’re friends since it’s usually on Franklyn’s dime. Also, Tobias likes to fuck with Franklyn’s head a lot. He runs hot and he runs cold and tricks him into doing shit like that one time he told Franklyn that we both loved fur coats and got him to buy these awful things that would only look good on a pimp from the seventies.”

“That explains a lot,” said Will. “Also one more thing.”

“Yes?” said Hannibal.

“I know you had Chilton come along as a spy.”

Both twins were quiet for a moment before Nigel said, “Chilton said so?”

“No. I figured it out because that was the only reason I could think of that would make you so insistent on him being invited. I should be very angry at both of you because of this but . . . I forgive you.”

However, Hannibal could see that Will felt wounded. “What we did was terribly rude. Let us make it up to you.”

“We won’t do it again,” said Nigel. Of course, he could easily promise this because there was no way Will would ever have another bachelor party as long as he was alive. On the other hand, he wanted to soothe hurt feelings well before the walk down the aisle. “How about we dance for you?”

Will smiled. “Dance?”

Nigel smiled at how Will’s eyes shined at the idea. “Both Hannibal and I took some dance classes. Even though we don’t have a pole, we still have a few moves.”

“We will perform for you like Salome but all we ask is for your attention,” said Hannibal. After choosing Richard Strauss’ “Dance of the Seven Veils” to dance to, Hannibal put on a show that was like a mixture of ballet and belly dance with the occasional shedding of an item of clothing. He treated the slow process of shedding his clothes as an act of revelation.

After Hannibal dropped the last of his clothing, Nigel put on some modern dance music that was heavy on the rhythm. The way he danced was modern with more gyrating and shaking of his hips. He spun and shimmied and arched his back, making his body exude desire and passion. As he got down to his underwear, he threw them unto Will’s face so he could smell him.

Hannibal sat down on Will’s lap and began grinding against him while unbuttoning his shirt. “I can tell you appreciated our own private show for you.”

“I did,” said Will. “You’re both amazing.”

“If you ever want another show, tell us,” said Nigel, enjoying the waves of the scent of arousal wafting from Will‘s exposed skin. 

If anything, Hannibal was even more affected by Will‘s bouquet. Hannibal nuzzled Will’s neck while imploring, “Take me, claim me, come inside me.” He begged in a way he would never have done for anybody else. 

Will whispered, “Go to the bedroom and I’ll do all that and more.”

“Walk with me, I do not wish to be separate from you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Will picked him up in a bridal carry while Hannibal put his arms around his neck, humming with contentment. “I have to confess that I find it funny that you’re jealous when you’re the ones that have suitors at your door howling for you to reconsider your choice of Alpha," sighed Will.

Nigel scowled as he followed them to the bedroom. “Chilton told you?”

“Yes, he mentioned it while everybody was having soup at the restaurant. He also mentioned that you also threw one of them in the bushes.”

Hannibal pouted. “Of course, they came to the house and made fun of our Alpha. Their rudeness was unforgivable.”

“I love you two, you know that.” Will put Hannibal gently down on the bed before standing next to the bed and shedding his own clothes so they landed on the floor, forming a small untidy hill at his feet. 

Hannibal got on his hands and knees. “I want to feel you deep inside of me,” he said. "Don't hold back."

“Bury your cock in him,” urged Nigel. “I enjoy seeing him fall apart under your hands.”

Will got up on the bed behind Hannibal. He gently inserted two fingers into Hannibal’s hole that was already dripping slick down his thighs, making Hannibal shiver in anticipation. He pulled out his fingers, trailed them up Hannibal‘s thighs to gather the slick and sucked the clear viscous liquid with a delight that made his eyes dilate. “I see you’re ready for me. I’m going to give you everything you need.” 

Will kissed the base of Hannibal’s spine before raising his head and putting his hands on each side of Hannibal’s hips and pushing his cock inside of him slowly before setting up a rhythm he knew would reduce Hannibal to a quivering, non-verbal state.

After Will finally developed a knot and began coming inside of Hannibal, who groaned with pleasure as his own cock began spurting unto the bed, Nigel whispered in Will’s ears, “Save some for me.”

Will laughed at that and kissed him. 

***  
“Finally,” grumbled Uncle Robert as he stood in the back room, wearing a gray suit. Everybody was sitting where they were supposed to be. Everybody who was not invited had been kept out of the chapel. Franklyn had already been driven away, literally . . . in the trunk of one of the security guard's cars. “Are you both sure about this? If you have any doubts at all, I am willing to go out and announce it.” He looked at his nephews, both dressed in tailored white suits, and felt a touch of sadness that they were leaving his home to become a permanent part of another’s household even if they would be living in the same city. He still felt doubt about his nephews’ choice but knew that he had done right by them in letting them choose.

Both of them shook their heads. “We’re fine, uncle,” said Hannibal. “Will is the one we have chosen, the one we love. Is he out there?”

“He’s standing with his best man. I must say that he’s cleaned up a lot since that first meeting at the bistro. The haircut and the tuxedo does wonders,” said Uncle Robert.

“Of course,” said Hannibal. “It is an Omega’s duty to make his Alpha as presentable as possible. However, it helps that we had the best material to work with.” 

“He’s such a stud,” sighed Nigel. 

That statement made Uncle Robert want to stick fingers in his ears and sing a song to make the mental image go away. However, he restrained himself and said, “We’re about ready. I’ve got my sword. How about your daggers?”

Nigel and Hannibal showed that they were tucked into their cumber bunds. They then both picked up their bouquets of fragrant flowers and herbs that symbolized fertility and the continued fragrance of a compatible pairing. 

Just a few more minutes, thought Uncle Robert. Once they’re married, I will no longer have to worry about Alphas popping up in the front yard or leaving phone and text messages about how I am failing my charges. He had even gone to the effort of checking to see if Jack Crawford was going to turn up unexpectedly but found that he had already left to go on a second honeymoon with his wife to Italy to celebrate the remission of her cancer. 

Nigel took Robert’s left arm and Hannibal took his right and they walked together smoothly towards the aisle as they had practiced. The quartet they hired began playing the bridal march and everybody turned to look at them. Robert noticed Mischa in her light blue dress, standing opposite Will as the maid of honor.

For one brief second, Robert saw what it was that Hannibal and Nigel saw in Will. Under their ministrations, Will looked years younger and the glow of love shined from his clean shaven face. His expression was not of triumph for having won two of the most prestigious Omegas in the area but that of adoration and happiness at having been given a most precious gift. 

He felt sad that his brother and sister-in-law weren’t here to see the ceremony. He remembered that they had been concerned about what would happen to their twin sons when their status had been revealed. He knew now that they could put that worry to rest.

They were halfway down the aisle when it happened. The justice of the peace suddenly peeled off his face Mission Impossible style only to reveal that he was a bearded man with salt and pepper hair. “You are mine, little monsters!”

“Pazzi!” snapped Robert. The family had taken a vacation to Italy a year before they first met Will. During that time, they had bumped into an inspector with an intense interest in the arts. Unfortunately, he showed an equally intense interest in the twins. However, he had thought that returning home to the United States had put an end to that.

Pazzi lunged at Will only to be round house kicked to the ground by Matthew. 

“Matthew . . .” said Will.

“I am your best man, after all,” said Matthew, smiling. 

Before Pazzi could get up, Will straddled him, pulled a plastic zip tie from his jacket pocket and used them as handcuffs behind Pazzi’s back. “Where’s the justice of the peace?” said Will. "What did you do to him?"

"He's fine. I told him the wedding was cancelled," said Pazzi. 

Robert pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. “Hello, this is Robert Lecter. Where are you?”

“I received word last night you cancelled,” said the justice of the peace.

“No, I didn’t cancel. We’re at the chapel waiting for you. Someone cancelled your appearance in my name in order to postpone the wedding. How long until you can get here?”

“Give me fifteen minutes.”

“Good, I will see you at the chapel,” said Robert. Once he turned off his phone, he pulled out his sword and held it high above his head. “If there is anybody else here that wants to interfere with this wedding, be aware that I will use this. Do I make myself clear? If you can not bring yourself to celebrate the joining of this man and my nephews, you will leave now or I will not be responsible for my actions.” He made sure his voice was at a volume that everybody could hear but did not yell. Once he knew everybody had heard, he put his sword back in its scabbard. 

Meanwhile, Nigel and Hannibal were standing in the aisle, holding tightly to their bouquets. Enraged to the point of tears that their greatest celebration was being spoiled by those who would usurp their Alpha, they did not dare speak. 

After the guards took Pazzi away, Will walked towards them and put his hands on the back of their necks so they bent their heads towards him. “Fifteen minutes and everything will be set right. It is not the wedding that counts but everything that comes after. This is still the best wedding ever because you two are here to be married to me.” He gently kissed their tears away. 

They both nodded. 

“Now, how about we start the walk down aisle over again and pretend Pazzi was never here.”

"I want to use my dagger on him," whispered Hannibal.

"Hush," said Will.

***

A short time later, after the twins had already said their vows, the justice of the peace turned to Will. “Will, do you take both Nigel and Hannibal as your husbands to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Will put a ring each on both of their ring fingers.

“I now pronounce you married," said the justice of the peace.

Both Omegas kissed Will on each cheek before he kissed each in turn. Everybody clapped and let out a little cheer. 

After everybody walked to the nearby reception hall, the next couple hours were a hazy blur of line greeting, eating, bouquet throwing (Chilton caught one and Bedelia caught the other), speech making, and dancing. And when everything was done, the limousine to the airport showed up. 

The driver came out and Nigel immediately began squeezing his face and scratching at his neck. “Oh, my God, what are you doing?” yelped the driver.

“I was just making sure that was your face,” said Nigel.

“What?” said the driver.

“Please forgive him, he’s really drunk,” said Will, knowing that the real explanation would be extremely complicated and that a bigger tip was in order.

“Ooooookkkkkk,” said the driver as he opened the passenger side door.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually considered having Jack show up at the wedding but decided on Pazzi instead. I also briefly considered doing something more along the lines of the movie Kill Bill's Beatrix Kiddo's fight against the entire Crazy 88's but mass murder with extremely likely collateral damage at a wedding doesn't fit the light tone of the story even if the movie fight is crazily cartoony in a fun way. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3aFv8IQb4s (NSFW for the sheer gore)


End file.
